


Dragon-Born

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (implied not shown), Bestiality, I swear this is rated T, M/M, but where did Abigail come from, either mpreg or egg-laying also implied not shown, it's up to you, the reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: A one-shot written from the idea "What if Hannibal was a dragon and Will was his handler-turned-mate."





	Dragon-Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts).



> Inspired by the lovely brain of [hotsauce418](https://hotsauce418.tumblr.com/)

              The children tried to peek out of the windows even as their parents covered their eyes.  The man walking down the road to the castle wasn’t fit to be seen by children. He wasn’t fit to be seen in by anyone. He was cursed, and bewitched; with little more than a cloth wrapped about his waist for modesty.  It showed all of his charred skin; blackened by constant exposure to fire, and yet beneath it his muscles were frighteningly powerful, his body unnaturally healthy.  His eyes peered out from under a mop of dark brown curls, uncaring that those who saw him either stared or ran.

             It was a wonder to the villagers that he was allowed to approach the castle.  Will Graham, the Dragon Consort.  To anger him was to bring the wrath of a dragon’s flaming breath upon you, called by his single whistle.  Yet when he stepped up to the drawbridge, it lowered and allowed him entry.

             The castle servants were no less terrified, but having the castle to protect them, they sneaked closer glances.  Even beneath his charred skin he was incredibly good-looking; the servant-girls couldn’t help but stare.  Curtesy of the dragon’s magic, no doubt; as was his perfect health.

             He reached the doors to the throne room, his bare feet making little more than a soft slap on the stone when he stopped as two guards crossed their spears in front of him.

             “I was invited.” he stated simply.

             “Let him in.” came the echoing voice of the beautiful Queen Bella, and the guards raised their spears.

             He walked into the throne room in the same manner a peasant would walk into a barn.  No manners, nor respect for high court, nor pleasantries.  He was more animal than man; yet the Queen stood regal beside her throne, her glorious gown flowing down over the steps of the dais with a grace unmatched by any.

             He didn’t kneel when he reached her.  He didn’t offer greeting.  He merely stopped.

             “Thank you, for coming.” she said.  

             “You made an offer that was hard to refuse.”

             She smiled tightly and gave him a curt nod.

             “When one is as desperate as I am, I had little choice but to get creative.  Is there anything else you desire, in addition to our original agreed upon payment? I could order the knights to stop hunting your…companion.” she said.

             “Husband.” he corrected.  “And no thank you; he likes eating them.”

             Her face turned stony and her eyes grew only slightly wider, such was her self-control.

             “Then the original deal remains intact.” she stated, and he nodded once.  “We shall raise your daughter in the castle.  Give her a human education, and a human life, to the dragon-born.  In return you shall protect this village, and all its inhabitants, from any outside danger, be it other beasts or other men.”

             “And if one hair of her head should come to harm, every one of you will perish instantly in fire.” Will stated, his eyes as hard as coals; and the Queen knew not to doubt the sincerity of that statement.

             “Understood.” she said.  “Did you bring her?”

             “Her father has her.”

             “I thought you were….”  
             “Her other father.”

             The Queen swallowed slightly; even as well as she was trained to keep herself composed, who could remain unrattled after hearing a statement such as that?

             “He’s waiting for my signal.  It’s probably best if we go outside.”

             Queen Bella nodded, and she, along with seven of her knights, and the Dragon Consort made their way to the courtyard.  She remained near the doorway, her knights not permitting her to step any further out into the open.  Will walked to the center of the large garden, tilted his head to the sky, and gave a long, ear-piercing whistle.

             A great roar, such that shook the rafters and knocked loose shingles from the roof, echoed over the walls of the castle.  The sky itself seemed to thunder as a shadow descended upon them, entirely blocking the sun.  The beast landed as an earthquake, its powerful claws tearing up the paving stones as if they were pebbles.  The redness of its scales were beautiful and terrifying; the same color as blood, shimmering in the light.  It stretched its wings, black on the underside, leather so thick it could not be pierced by swords, until it enveloped the entire courtyard under them. The knights all stood with their swords drawn, ready to defend their Queen with their lives.

             The dragon then lowered its head, down, down, until it was eye-to-eye with Will Graham.  He reached out a hand and stroked it fondly along the dragon’s cheek, then tipped his face forward and planted a kiss upon its mouth, or rather the very front part of its mouth; as the entire maw was capable of swallowing him whole in one bite.

             Then its mouth opened, its long tongue extending outward.  Curled within it, spurred to crying by the sudden light, was a baby.  An infant, as normal and innocent-looking as any other child. Will outstretched his arms and took her with the adoration and love of any parent, cooing gently as he rocked her in his arms.  He walked slowly towards the Queen, the knights hesitantly parting to let him through.

             “Her name is Abigail.” he said.  The Queen reached out her arms and snuggled the child close, a smile coming to her face despite herself.  She looked down into beautiful blue, innocent eyes, and her heart glowed with love.

             “Hello there, little one.” she said softly.  The Queen who could have no children of her own had struck a bargain to be allowed to raise another.  One who would also protect her village and keep them safe from the monster that dwelled on the mountain above them.

             She lifted her head and looked Will Graham in his eyes.

             “Thank you for this opportunity.” she said.  “I promise, she will know everything I have to teach her.  And of course she shall know her fathers as well; you will visit as often as you like. Either of you.” she said, turning her eyes to face the beast.

             It moved one eye to look at her, and she held its gaze. She saw it tilt its head to the side, then watched as it bowed low, in reverence to her as monarch.  Her mouth fell open at the gesture, as she had not expected it.

             “Each night, she will be on the balcony of her bedroom, which faces the mountain.” Will said.  “When we see her, just after sunset, we will know she is alive and well and that our deal remains intact.”

             “Understood.” Bella said.  “I am honored that you trust me with her.  May I ask why you are doing so?”

             Will turned to face the dragon, as if asking it permission to speak.  His deference to the beast unnerved her, but she did her best not to show it.

             He turned back to face her, his face hard.

             “We want her to have the opportunity to choose her life. To decide whether to live amongst dragons, or people, as she is half of each.”

             “And you cannot provide her that?” Bella asked, looking over his nearly-human form.

             “I have made my choice.” Will said.  He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead, then turned and walked directly into the claws of the dragon.  It lifted him in its talons and tossed him in the air. Bella gasped with terror, but then watched, amazed, as he landed perfectly seated upon its neck, in a place that he knew well.  The dragon reared its head towards the sky, letting out a deafening roar- a roar that did not shake Will from his perch, and a roar that soothed the baby into a coo.

             Then with a flap of its wings so powerful it nearly knocked her over, the dragon sprang into the sky, its form vanishing to nothing more than a speck within seconds, and then nothing at all.


End file.
